


Untitled Tattoo!Verse PWP

by moutonrose



Series: Tattoo!Verse [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Nipple Piercings, PWP, Smut, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 16:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moutonrose/pseuds/moutonrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some pwp I wrote quickly last night based in my Tattoo!Verse. Features nipple play and Harry just fucking worshiping Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Tattoo!Verse PWP

“You’re a fucking tease, you know that?” Harry mutters into Louis’ ear.

Louis giggles drunkenly and nods.

“I know.” He says “this has been my plan all along.”

“You little minx” Harry grunts as he runs his big hands down Louis’ compact body.

Louis gasps and arches into Harry’s hands, his own fingernails digging into Harry’s waist. 

“Bedroom” he groans “please, baby.” 

Harry says nothing, opting instead to pick Louis up. Louis’ legs wind around Harry’s waist immediately. Harry can feel his smaller boyfriend’s dick twitch against his stomach and he groans. 

“Gonna fuck you so hard you forget your name.” 

Louis moans at that and ruts into Harry, his legs tightening. 

*

When they get to their bedroom, Harry throws Louis onto the bed unceremoniously. He strips off his shirt immediately, tattoos coming into full view. Louis eyes them all appreciatively. His eyes flit from the sleeve on his left arm, to the geisha on his right, and then the unfinished chest piece. His eyes scan down Harry’s toned torso and he licks his lips as Harry shucks off his pants quickly, cock bobbing as it’s freed from his underwear. 

Louis goes to get naked himself, but Harry stops him.

“Let me.”

Louis bites his lip and nods, moving his hands away from his pants. Harry goes to work quickly, sliding both of his hands up Louis’ shirt, pushing up and over his head. Louis moans softly at the feeling of Harry’s hands on his body, leaning into them. Harry runs his hands down, thumbs brushing over the bars in his nipples as they make their way down to his pants. 

Harry pulls Louis’ pants off painfully slow. 

“God damn it.” Louis grunts.

Harry smiles up at him.

“Patience.” He says softly “I’m going to make you feel so good.” 

Louis whines a little at that, rutting into the sheets. Harry chuckles softly as he kisses up Louis’ inner thigh, pressing an open mouthed kiss to the star tattooed where only he can see. Louis sighs and spreads his legs, one hand going to Harry’s hair. His other hand goes to his own chest, playing with the bejeweled bar through his nipple. 

Harry looks up at him, his eyes darkening as he catches Louis’ hand playing with himself.

“Feel good?” He asks.

“Mhm.” Louis moans, his eyes fluttering shut. 

Harry smirks and moves up Louis’ body. He bypasses his cock, flushed and gorgeous against Louis’ tanned stomach. He even bypasses Louis’ belly ring, which he normally spends an egregious amount of time playing with and admiring.

He goes straight for Louis’ nipples, pushing Louis’ hand out of the way so he can replace it with his own. He closes his mouth around Louis’ other nipple, sucking lightly. Louis cries out, his back arching as his hands scratch down Harry’s back. 

Harry flicks his tongue a few times before closing his teeth and tugging. Louis yelps and digs his nails into Harry’s skin at that. Harry laughs into Louis’ skin and tugs one more time. Louis cock twitches against his stomach and precum beads at the tip of his cock.

“Harry.” He gasps “Harry please I can’t take it.” 

“What do you want, babe?” Harry asks “What do you need?”

“Need you to fuck me.” Louis moans, rutting up into him. 

Harry presses two fingers to Louis’ lips wordlessly. Louis sucks them into his mouth without even thinking, getting them wet for Harry. 

Harry pulls them out after a few seconds and presses them against Louis’ hole, pressing lightly.

“Come on.” Louis gasps, pushing his hips down. 

“Always rushing,” Harry tuts. 

Harry presses one finger in slowly, smirking at how desperate Louis is for Harry to be inside him. 

Harry slides his finger in to the knuckle, fucking Louis with it slowly a few times before pushing the second finger in next to it. Louis ruts desperately, fucking himself down on Harry’s fingers, moaning and playing with his nipples the whole time.

“God damn.” Harry grunts “So fucking sexy when you play with yourself.” 

“Fuck me.” Louis moans, rolling his body, gasping as he pinches one of his nipples. 

Harry pulls his fingers out, putting on a condom and lubing his cock up quickly. He grips the base of his cock, pressing the head up to Louis’ hole. He waits for a few seconds before pressing in, going as slow as he possibly can. Louis’ chest is heaving by the time Harry is fully in.

“Please.” Louis all but sobs “baby please.” 

Harry pulls out almost all the way, but instead of slamming in and fucking Louis hard and fast like he normally would when his boyfriend is this desperate, he pushes in slow again. He establishes a slow steady torturous rhythm, his fingers digging into Louis’ hips as he does so. Louis arches and rolls his body with each thrust, his hands going roaming all over Harry’s body as well as his own. 

“No more touching.” Harry mumbles after a few minutes. He uses his hands to hold Louis’ wrists above his head, muscles flexing under his tattoos, causing the older boy to whine desperately. Harry snaps his hips into Louis before leaning his head down to suck on one of Louis’ nipples. Louis gasps and thrusts his hips up wildly.

“Harry!” he cries “Harry please I can’t. I’m gonna-“ 

Harry finally speeds up his thrusts, his stomach brushing against Louis’ cock with each pass. He sucks hard on one of Louis’ nipples, causing the smaller boy to cry out as he comes all over his and Harry’s bodies.   
Harry releases Louis’ hands and they immediately run all over Harry’s torso, his legs tightening around Harry’s waist as he does everything he can to bring Harry off. It doesn’t take long, Harry coming as one of Louis’ hands moves to play with his belly ring. 

Harry moans as he comes, slumping down when he finishes. 

“Fuck” he mumbles into Louis’ neck.

Louis giggles, giddy off of a good orgasm. He hums as he runs a hand down Harry’s tattooed arm. 

“Your arms look so sexy when you hold me down.” He murmurs, one finger tracing a constellation. 

Harry’s dick gives a feeble twitch.

“I’ll file that away.” He says tiredly. “Along with the fact that nipple play drives you crazy.” 

Louis laughs softly at that.

“And I’ll file away that me playing with my body makes you crazy.” 

“You have no fucking clue.” Harry mumbles.

Louis hums, running his hands over Harry’s back, feeling raised scratches where his fingernails were. 

“I do now.” He says softly.

Harry snorts.

“And if I know you like I think I do you’re going to exploit the fuck out of it.”

“That’s why you love me.” Louis says sweetly.

“One of the many reasons why.” Harry says before pressing a soft kiss to Louis’ lips. 

Louis smiles into it. When Harry pulls away he rolls off of Louis and cuddles next to him. The two boys fall asleep in each other’s arms, sated and boneless.


End file.
